Let It Be
by rainbow wafflez
Summary: The scouts are becoming famous for saving lives, but when their identities are revealed they take stardom to the next level. Inspired by the Beatles, this is how they reached new heights, cracked under social pressure, and went their seperate ways.


sweet your reading my story!

anyways...im not too sure when this story takes place, nor do i really care. lets just say after beryl and before the break up.

but im going to use the powers the sailors have learn threw out the seasons...except for sailor moon...because she has too many wands and well...it can get confuseing.

annnnnyyywaayyss..yah idk...

enjoy!

* * *

Ami ran, she ran faster than she ever has before, jumping fences and leaping over cars, panting…sweat soaked threw her uniform, she continued to run.

The Monster ran fast with ease, laughing loudly leaving grotesque smelling purple ooze behind with every step, it caught up, throwing balls of toxic slime at blue haired sailor of justice. He had a pale brown almost wolf like body…with bright blue eyes and thick blue tuffs of hair scattered all over his form.

"Mercury!" Sailor mars screamed jumping off a moving car, attempting to throw charms at the monster. "Hang on!" she cried pushing herself more as she entered the lethal marathon.

"Venus love and beaauuu-" Sailor Venus screamed in horror as she watched her chain tangled in with the monster, pulling her along for the deadly ride.

Mercury dodged on coming traffic; barely able to let a breath escape…she was at her end. She couldn't continue.

"Your energy is mine now!" the monster came to a stop and chuckled deeply readying his arm for toxic ammo. Venus's body pounded against the hot cement her body skidded to a stop she barley got up…

"Never!" a bolt of lightening subdued the monster, as if on cue Venus jerked the chains from his body, he toppled over with a groan of agony.

Mars jumped in, broiling its body, he wailed in pain, spewing purple goo everywhere, drenching the scouts. He jumped up laughing readying his arm again.

"Moon Tiara action!" a golden Frisbee entered the scene, slicing one arm…and the other on the return trip to a blonde haired girl.

"I am Sailor Moon!" she screamed in confidence. "How dare you hurt my friends, on behalf of the moon ill teach you a lesson!" she jumped off a building, her body firm and her eyes focused. "Sailor Moon double kick!" she shouted kicking the monsters head, he stumbled with a smirk.

She froze; the scouts screamed as the goo ate threw their skin. Sailor moon looked at her friends…and the monster that caused all the destruction.

Her eyebrows scrunched, as she clocked the monster with her right gloved fist.

"Bastard…" she whispered. The monster fell to the ground, fading in color. She pulled out her moon wand, still starring his coldly in the eyes.

"Lunar…" she screamed building up energy.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled her face _goo free_. "Sailor moon he isn't worth it." She said calmly.

"Yea…were okay." Lita walked over and handed Venus her bow, it had fallen off when she hit the ground. "Just a few scrapes here and there…"

"Don't waste your time!" Venus laughed placing it back on her blonde hair. Sailor moon nodded, her hand motioned to her forehead grasping her tiara.

"Moon…tiara magic!" she whispered. Slowly she lowered her hand, her tiara started to spin rapidly, obtaining a yellow glow, when ready, she gently released her fingers…letting the super charged magical Frisbee decapitate her enemy.

All was quite…the body faded slowly and disappeared into the earth. Moments pasted. Serena looked at her friends and smiled widely. "Hell yeah!"

Ami beamed, still a little flushed from running. "You guys are great…you really saved me!"

A person could be heard clapping frantically…slowly followed by what sounded like hundreds.

"And there you have it folks!" a short man with a microphone jumped up and down. "The fab 5 have done it again!"

The girls turned, wide eyed and exhausted. The random number of sailor fans and reporters grew in a matter of seconds…the place was packed, screaming girls and boys waved madly.

"That was awesome!" one yelled over the caution tape.

"What on earth…" Mars whispered.

They stood there shocked…and naturally started waving back to the adoring fans; Mina smiled and shook some hands, the rest followed.

"Sailor moon!" the reporter jumped in front with a microphone. "What's next for you and your scouts?"

A confused looked swept across Serena's long face. Her mind scrambled for words…

"We are one team…" she grinned weakly. "We would be nothing without each other." And with that the champion of justice jumped high into the evening air, disappearing behind buildings and billboards. Her friends followed, jetting off on at a time.

"Later!" Mina flashed a peace sign and blew a kiss; her super charged orange heels helped her take off, joining the rest of her friends.

Loud techno music blared through speakers twice Serena's size; she stood in a back yard drowned with drunken partying teenagers, a few toppling into the pool, a few puking…the usual high school party scene.

"This party kicks ass Mina, thanks for the invite." Lita yelled over the music. She reached over to a table and grabbed a red plastic cup, her body danced to the beats of the music.

Mina smiled enjoying the music as well; her eyes glazed as she accepted drinks from fellow party goers. Her hair swayed side to side, and her heels up and down. The goddess of love and beauty was drunk and embracing all the high she could get.

"Slow down sister!" Serena danced over, all three of them danced and danced, taking a shot every time they felt the least be tired.

Minutes pasted.

Strobe lights flashed, the music grew louder. The crowd went crazy when live band started screaming heart-filled lyrics into the microphones.

Lita and Serena were just as drunk as Mina now, dancing like idiots, off beat and retarded.

Rei with Ami at her side snuck her way to the girls slapping each of the hard. With their annoyed attention she whispered… "We have an attack…"

The girls straightened up and nodded, and quickly turned to leave.

A nearby dancer had been observing the girls for quite some time, taking in their strange beauty and drunkenness, her name was Ariel Stevenson, she worked the gossip column on the school paper.

"Hey guys!" she intruded. "What's up?"

"Not now Ariel." Lita sneered walking past her.

"Yea we're kind of busy mind you!" Mina teased laughing lightly.

Ariel was a rude and nosy child, with obvious poor hygiene, she always wore small clothes that didn't seem to fit clothes that she grew out of years before, although she wasn't over weight her belly still hung out in places it shouldn't. She had stringy brown hair and thick glasses, and almost always stuck her nose up and widened her eyes to talk to you…lets not even go into detail about that over bite!

But that's not why Lita and Mina didn't like her; it was last year in her gossip column where she used the two scouts as an example for under cover lesbians.

She later explained in the column that and under cover couple would have super feminine and tomboyish partners. Of course, like all of Ariel's stories…it was a bunch of bull shit.

And lets just say, after they defeated a monster during lunch that day…the scouts had some public humiliation to do…at it wasn't pretty.

"Back off _brown nosier_!" Serena pushed her and continued to follow her group.

"Hmmm…" her face scrunched up and her eyes widened, she was going to give them a piece of her mind! And with that she started chasing after the super heroines.

The scouts walked behind the house, checking to see if the cost was clear and began to transform.

"Venus…" Mina giggled trying to subdue her tipsy state.

Ami sighed knowing this was going to be an_ interesting_ battle. "Mercury…"

Rei shook her head in disapproval, she was drunk as well. "Mars…"

"Jupiter!" she hiccupped and threw out her sailor pen like her friends did.

"Moon…cooossmuck…power!" Serena slurred.

"Make up!" ribbons and twirls brightened the night as the sailor soldiers' took off to protect the city.

A fence and a few rose bushes away…Ariel smiled, her braces scratched her chapped lips as she beamed down to her small journalism camera.

"…Thank you sailor moon!" she snorted evilly….still gawking at the lamp post the girls transformed under. "You've saved the day once again…" Ariel stuck her fingers in her tangled hair, trying to pull it behind her ears. She continued to smiled, and began walking home.

* * *

sweet your_ still_ reading my story! 

i wonder what Ariel has up her sleeve...and how are the scouts going to fight so drunk?

well ideas and criticism are welcome i guess...

tell me what you thought hommiess, and i might just continue.


End file.
